Love Space
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche".
1. Una noche más

**Disclaimer** : La Saga Crepúsculo (The Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.)..

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Una noche más**.

Él la toma de la cintura y ella lo atrae de la camisa, ambos son jóvenes e inexpertos. No tienen una idea de lo que en realidad significa el amor.

Se desean, ambos lo saben.

Es solo un momento de lujuria, se dicen cada vez que lo hacen. Aunque ellos saben que no es así... Sienten algo más que una simple atracción física, algo más que un momento de lujuria. Es algo mucho más fuerte... Es amor.

Pero saben que eso es prohibido, él sale con Tanya... La hermana de ella, pero en esos momentos eso no importa. No importa que él se vaya a casar, no importa que ella salga con Jacob Black, ellos buscan saciar sus cuerpos... Saciar su corazón.

Porque aunque cada caricia, cada beso y cada te amo; es un pecado capital... Saben que se van a ir al infierno.

Pero a quien importa, ellos solo se necesitan una noche más.


	2. Yo no soy celoso

**Disclaimer** : La Saga Crepúsculo (The Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.)..

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

.

.

.

.

 **2.- Yo no soy celosos**

—Edward... ¿Eres celoso?—Pregunta Alice a uno de sus amigos, él solo atina a encogerse hombros.

—No sé... Pregúntale a Bella—Alice se voltea a ver a Bella que está del otro lado del salón platicando con Jasper, mejor amigo de Bella.

—¿Bella, Edward es celoso?—Bella la voltea a ver y se ríe.

—Demasiado, diría yo—Edward la voltea a ver indignado.

—Yo no soy celoso—Bella cruza los brazos y levanta una de sus cejas.

—Claro que si, solo empiezo a hablar con MI PRIMO, y te enojas.

—Yo no me enojo.

—Claro que si, empiezas con tus: Me cambias por tu primo, no me quieres, de seguro te va a presentar a un hombre...

—Eso no es ser celoso, solo cuido lo que es mío—Se acerca a Bella de manera juguetona.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que soy tuya?—Bella le sigue la corriente, pero Edward pone sus labios contra los suyos.


	3. DUFF

**Disclaimer** : La Saga Crepúsculo (The Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.)..

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

.

.

.

.

 **3.- DUFF**

—Bella... ¿Qué observas?—La voz de Rosalie me hace voltear a verla, quitando mi mirada de Edward, alias el chico más sexy que pueda haber en la faz de tierra, bueno ante mis ojos es así.

—Nada—Ella sigue la dirección que antes tenía mi mirada, ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Porque no te declaras?—Niego con la cabeza, nuestra relación sería imposible.

—No puedo, él es tan... Inalcanzable.—Digo y suelto un suspiro, vuelvo mi mirada hacia él.

—Bella, eres sexy, la chica más popular de la escuela, llevas buenas notas y todas quieren ser como tú.—Enumera cada una de mis cualidades.—¿Porque es inalcanzable?—Vuelvo a soltar un suspiro cuando Edward se vuelve a poner su gafas y abre su libro de física.

—Porque él es verdadero, auténtico, no tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es. En pocas palabras, el es el DUFF y yo la popular. Así de simple.


	4. Historia de amor

**Disclaimer** : La Saga Crepúsculo (The Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.)..

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

.

.

.

.

4-Historia de amor

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar?—Pregunta Carmen viendo a mi hijo y a Bella.

—Edward quiere ver a Carlisle, y Bella va a dónde quiera que vaya Edward—Le contesto, y sigo enviando el mensaje a Carlisle.

—Y ustedes... ¿Son novios?—Volteo a ver la reacción de los chicos, Bella se ha puesto completamente roja y Edward sino se toma el cabello avergonzado.

—No, solo somos amigos.—Puedo ver la cara de desilusión de Edward ante las palabras de Bella.—¿O no Edward?

—Así es Carmen, somos los mejores amigos—Edward contesta con voz estrangulada, se ve un poco desilusionado.

Niego con la cabeza, Bella baja la mirada y puedo ver amor en la de Edward cuando la mira, cuando se da cuenta que Bella se da cuenta que la mira aparta su mirada. Ella lo mira de igual manera y es cuando reacciono... Esas pequeñas miradas, el inicio de una historia de amor.


	5. Hace tres años

**Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo (The Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.)..**

 **Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.-Hace tres años.**

Me hinco ante ella, ella me mira con sorpresa; no es la primera vez que estoy ante esta posición, todavía recuerdo la vez anterior.

—Isabella, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?—Le pregunte aquella vez, ella me sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. Fue un momento maravilloso.

Desde ese entonces hemos estado juntos, hoy que es nuestro aniversario número 3. Estoy en la misma posición, solo que esta vez no sostengo una rosa ni una cadena de oro con un corazón de cristal. Hoy sostengo una caja de terciopelo, en donde guardo él anillo que ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones. Rosas blancas y rojas decoran el lugar.

— Recuerdo el día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero no... Fue hace exactamente tres años, era 14 de Febrero; fuimos el cliché de la adolescencia. Y ahora aquí... Quiero pedirte, que seas mi esposa. —Abro la cajita.


End file.
